


Denial

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, harvey is confused, jessica is awesome, suits season 5 episode 1 the way it should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is a complete mess.<br/>Luckily, Jessica comes to the rescue as the hardcore Marvey shipper she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts).



> I always thought Jessica knows everything.
> 
> For Sal-Si-Puedes.  
> She knows why.  
> And she was the one who convinced me about this OTP with her fabulous Red Verse.

<http://suitsaddict.tumblr.com/post/120974043077>

<http://youaregoingtobefine.tumblr.com/post/121818278333/marveyweek-30-day-6-who-ships-marvey-most>

 

These were wonderful inspiration.

 

« I’m sorry » Harvey murmurs, standing fully erect in Jessica’s office after his fiasco in court two hours ago « I know it was important- »

  
Jessica pushes a few files aside, her fingertips lingering on her pen. She gives a long, intense stare and it strikes her how exhausted Harvey looks. He is still devastingly handsome of course, but he seems different.

  
_Broken._

  
She wonders for a moment what became of the sparkling young man she discovered in the mail room fifteen years ago. It’s almost as if all of Harvey’s vital force has deserted his soul.

  
« It’s ok » she says finally « Definitely not one of your best hour over there today but- »

  
« I fucked up » Harvey admits « I should’ve- »

  
« It happens to the best of us » Jessica says « I should’ve listened to my instinct and take this case myself »

  
« I’m _perfectly capable_ \- » Harvey spits « Jessica, I was just- »

  
« Elsewhere? Out of it? Unprepared? Having a panic attack in front of the judge?»

  
Jessica pauses

  
« All of these things and more? » she adds, her voice unusually soft

  
Harvey looks dejected and Jessica senses he is lost at sea. She considers sending him home but that wouldn’t do the trick. Harvey Specter needs to be tacken back to the shore and she is the only one capable of doing that.

  
« Harvey » she offers, swaying elegantly towards her drinking cabinet « let’s have a drink »

  
« It’s barely 4.30 in the afternoon » Harvey frowns in disbelief.

  
« I would settle for tea at this time of the day….but I think we both _need_ something stronger » She  gestures towards her couch while pouring some whisky into two glasses

  
« Come here »

  
Harvey carefully sits on Jessica’s sofa, his hands resting on his lapel.

  
« Jessica » he breathes, crestfallen, «  I’m not in the mood for a lecture-»

  
« Good, because you are not getting one »

  
Harvey takes a sharp intake of breath, bracing himself for what is to come.

  
When it comes, it’s not at all what he was expecting.

  
« You have to get them back » Jessica states calmly « preferably in the next coming weeks because I’m not sure I can _stand_ this any longer »

  
« _Them_? » Harvey asks, gulping his drink « who the hell do you have in- »

  
 « Donna and Mike » Jessica interrups « although I suggest to make a move on Mike first »

  
Harvey leans in, his eyes a mixture of anger and desperation

  
« They are not- »

  
« They are » Jessica continues, unfazed « _totally and fully responsible_ for what is happening inside your chaotic brain right now »

« Donna? » Harvey says, his voice hoarse « she no longer works for me »

« I know » Jessica smiles « and it’s a problem because you love her »

  
Harvey tenses, his eyes widening in surprise.

  
« I do? » he says, pouring himself another shot of Maccallan just because.

  
« You do » Jessica insists « she is your best friend, your soulmate, your sun, your moon and everything in between. You can’t let her go because you can’t be yourself without her »

  
_I can’t be me without you._

  
Harvey remembers that day, when he asked Donna to quit the DA’s office to follow him.

  
He also remembers the night after.

  
Maybe if he closes his eyes he will forget this whole conversation altogether. With a bit of luck, neither of them will remember any of it the next day.

  
« You love Donna, but you are not in love with her » Jessica says, her voice perfectly normal like she is discussing the weather forecast.

  
« I’m not? » Harvey asks, confused «  but I thought you just said- »

  
« You’re not in love with her because you are in love with someone else »

  
« Jessica » Harvey sighs «  I can assure you I’m not. The thing with Dana Scott is- »

  
« I’m not _talking_ about Miss Scott » Jessica rolls her eyes disdainfully «  I’m referring to Mike Ross »

  
Harvey goes through different shades of pink as he chokes over his glass.

  
« Mike? » he finally stutters « you think I- »

  
« I do » Jessica smiles, lowering her eyelashes.

  
Harvey’s heart flutters at that and something inside his chest unravels for the first time since Donna and Mike both left him to move on with their lives.

  
« Since when? » he mutters to himself, «  since when am I - »

  
«  Since the day you met him » Jessica sighs « I would guess a couple of minutes into your interwiew when you decided you wanted to hire him despite the fact it could ruin your career, let alone your life, mine and the rest of the firm - »

  
« I’m sorry- » Harvey swallows, remembering all these times when he put the firm in jeopardy for Mike because he _wouldn’t, couldn’t cope_ with the idea of Mike leaving him.

  
« Don’t apologize for falling in love, Harvey » Jessica murmurs, biting her lip

  
«  I, of all people, know what it feels like to have the love of your life on your doorstep and to let it slip away » she adds

  
« He proposed to Rachel » Harvey points out, without even attempting to deny the fact he is in love with his former associate.

Deep down, Jessica congratulates herself for her bold move.

  
« What difference does it make? » Jessica laughs « the kid settled for second best. I can’t blame him though. He waited for five years. God knows he’s been persistent. But Mike Ross wants a family more than anything, for obvious reasons »

  
« How come I didn’t see- » Harvey starts, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands

  
« _It’s called denial_ » Jessica replies, dead serious.

  
Harvey collects in a flash all the scattered elements of his tormented psyche and it feels so unbelivably good that he starts grinning like an idiot.

  
« What should I do? » he voices out and it is such a loaded question that Jessica has to take into account the fact Harvey Specter is wired with the impulse control of a five year old when it comes to feelings.

  
« Well » she says, very calm « taking him out and letting him _know_ about your feelings would be a step in the right direction »

  
« What if he doesn’t- » Harvey whispers

  
« Trust me. He does »

  
« So, you suggest some dating and wooing and then- »

  
Harvey blushes at that and Jessica thinks it’s perfectly adorable.

  
« Yes » she muses « _that too._ Considering you’ve been sort of dating for five years, I think it’s advisable to skip the foreplay »

  
« So, you’re saying I should close him » Harvey sing songs « But what about Donna? »

  
« Donna needs to know you’re happy before she can move on with her life. She won’t do that untill you’re settled in a proper relationship »

  
« Thanks Jessica” Harvey smiles “I think you just enlightened me here-”

  
“Don’t thank me just yet, councellor, you haven’t closed that case so far» Jessica answers, playful

  
  _But I’m pretty sure that you will_   she mutters to herself as she sees Harvey rushing out of her office, bouncing with renewed energy.

  
_Flirting and dating_ Harvey thinks

  
_This he knows how to do._

  
He is Harvey Specter after all.

 


End file.
